1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more specifically, to forming a packaged semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
In semiconductor processing, it is desirable to decrease package size, and one way to do so is through the use of chip scale packaging. One example of chip scale packaging is Redistributed Chip Packaging (RCP). In this technology, during the panelization process, a semiconductor die is placed in each of a plurality of openings of a grid plane which is located over a support substrate. However, during the encapsulation process, these semiconductor dies can drift, resulting in a variety of alignment problems, such as during the build up of subsequent layers.